not thought of one yet
by Cassidy Tucker
Summary: well it's......mostly about, Malcolm,Aimee and Trip,Alexandria
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is another fanfic. A Startrek fanfic.  
  
I've added to new Characters that I've made up, there called Aimee and Alexandria  
  
Author: Cassidy Tucker  
  
e-mail: BryanAdamsFan2002@yahoo.co.uk ( I have a new e-mail )  
  
Tittle: haven't thought of one yet  
  
Info on my made up characters:  
  
Name: Aimee Sarah Willows  
  
Age: 22  
  
Siblings: 2 a brother Nick and a twin sister Alexandria  
  
Nickname: Aim's, Pumkin ( mainly called that by her mother and step farther )  
  
  
  
Name: Alexandria Alyssa Jessica Evelyn Deanna Eleanor Rose Melinda Grace Amelia Kaitlin Willows  
  
Age: 22  
  
Siblings: 2 a brother Nick and a twin sister Aimee  
  
Nicknames: Andrea, Alex, Alli, All, Ria, Princes ( mainly called that by her mother and stepfarther )  
  
  
  
Other information: pairings:  
  
Pairings: M/A ( Aimee), T/A ( Alexandria )  
  
  
  
I'll start the first chapter tomorrow when I have time to write it , but for now you'll just have to wait.  
  
Oh by the way I have a new e-mail ( as it says at the top ), I still use KittyCatCSI@hotmail.com, but I'm also using BryanAdamsFan2002@yahoo.co.uk so take your pick which one u wanna e-mail me at. That's if you want to e-mail me.  
  
~Cassidy~ 


	2. Dominic Keating

Hi guys well at the moment I'm in the middle of writing up the first chapter, but before I finish it and post it, I decided to post this site. I was surfing the web and decided to look for info on Dominic Keating ( Malcolm Reed ) Enterprise, and i found this site a random site, anyway i clicked on it and found these really good puzzles, there so good I love them anyway, the link is bellow  
  
Website addrease: www.DominicKeating.com  
  
Any other fansites about Dominic Keating that I found are listed bellow.  
  
www.DominicKeating.cjb.net  
  
www.enterpriseuk.tv/infobase/bios/cast/keating/  
  
www.starfleetlibrary.com/bios/dominic_keating.htm  
  
ok that's it for now maybe I'll show you some more another time.  
  
~Cassidy~ 


	3. Strange places

Chapter 1: strange worlds  
  
The enterprise come across a planet, Malcolm, Alex, Trip, and Aimee are kidnapped.  
  
Pairings: Malcolm/Aimee and Alexandria/Trip  
  
  
  
( Her first name is Alexandria but I'm just putting it as Alexandra that's what people call her, the only people who call her Alexandria is her mum, and sometimes her brother and sister ) (And it's written in dialogue because it never comes out Wright the other way)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexandra Willows sat with her sister the next morning, eating breakfast, in the mess hall. They were sat there talking about stuff in general, and about guys, their conversation sometimes drifted toward Malcolm and Trip,  
  
Alex: so how are you and Malcolm.anything I should know.like are you splitting up or are you still together or are.  
  
Aimee: curios much aren't you.1). Were fine. 2). We're not breaking up. 3). We're not getting married and your so nosy  
  
Alex: I know but I'm your lil sis  
  
Aimee: Lexie we're the same age silly  
  
Alex: I know.it' would be great to go to a wedding on the ship,.hey I could be bride's maid cool  
  
Aimee: your going to be waiting for a while. me and Malcolm aren't getting married sorry to spool your fun  
  
Alex: oh well I'll just have to hope someone else gets married.  
  
Aimee: anyway how's your love life  
  
Alex: just fine thank you  
  
Aimee: no arguments  
  
Alex: well just one  
  
Aimee: was it really bad  
  
Alex: yeah he said I was flirting with someone in engineering.like I could flirt with anyone else.i love Trip and I love flirting with him.  
  
Aimee: whom did he say you were flirting with  
  
Alex: I don't know.i guess he just picked out a random guy thinking I was flirting with him.but I wasn't.at least I don't think I was anyway. But we weren't arguing properly though.  
  
Aimee: well I think he's stupid to think that you were flirting with that guy.unless you were  
  
Alex: no I didn't  
  
They sat there for another half-hour cotinuing to talk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex: Trip honestly I did not flirt with that guy in engineering  
  
Trip: I saw ya Alex  
  
Alex: god dammit Trip you were imagining things.  
  
Trip: I saw you  
  
Alex: no you saw what you wanted to see. I'm outa here  
  
She stormed out of his quarters, and ran down the corridor tears streaming down her face, other crewmembers would look at her, but she continued to run down the corridor. Till she got to her quarters, she opened the door and ran into the room throwing herself onto her bed, After lying there for 20 minutes, she got up of her bed, wiped her eyes and left her quarters to go on duty.  
  
  
  
Ok I'm going to be posting the next chapter tomorrow, and people have been reviewing my storeys saying that they can't read them, well I'm really sorry but I'm no good with stuff like that, I have had problems with school all my life (well since I started going to school), I'm in the lowest set's possible, and even though I've improved a little bit in English I still have trouble, my 4 sisters didn't have trouble at school there all smart but I'm a little bit dense and a bit stupid, oh well I guess it couldn't be helped. I've left high school and am going to college in September I'm kinda nervous about that,  
  
~Cassidy~  
  
P.S. sorry for the inconvenience 


End file.
